Life is strange : The Timekeeper
by theolautric
Summary: Max is trying to recover from his friend's death as best he can. She knows that if she wants to get out of it, she must rely on the help of her classmates. This is an opportunity for her to get to know them better. Unfortunately for her, a new threat lurks in the shadows and seems to be waiting for Max. Will she be able to overcome it with the help of her friends?
1. Chapter 1 : Nightmare

The wind was blowing hard and the storm was roaring.

I looked around me with a horrible feeling of déjà vu.

"Oh no, please don't ... please don't let it be the lighthouse." But despite my pleas, I was there. At the lighthouse.

The tornado was unleashing stronger than ever, lightning flashes zapped through the sky, roaring in my eardrums. The elements seemed to shout out their reproaches to me.

I was standing there, helpless in front of the drama that was happening before my eyes, once again. I approached the bench, frozen by the cold, trying to find a logical explanation for all this when I heard a cracking sound behind me.

I turned around with fear in my stomach, knowing in spite of myself what I would find there. And I'm saw her.

Chloe. My best friend. Maybe the only one I've ever had.

She was holding her stomach, bent in half, fatally wounded by Nathan Prescott.

She looked up at me in despair: "It's all your fault, Max. Why did you do this to me? »

The words seemed stuck in my throat, trapped by my guilt: "I'm so sorry, Chloe, I didn't mean to... »

"Oh, yeah? Well, not as much as I died in the fucking toilet. How could you let Nathan kill me? You could have saved me, you should have saved me! "she spat in my face.

And before she could say anything else, she threw herself at me.

I woke up screaming, my heart beating at full speed, sweating with fear.

"It was a Max nightmare, just a nightmare. Just one more... »

I tried to calm down. In vain. I was still in my room at 1:12 in the morning in a panic and crying.

Since Chloe's death, I was stuck in the same pattern every day: I would get up as best I could in the morning, more out of habit than envy and go about my business without really being there. In the evening I couldn't sleep, too tense, nerves raw, I wasn't even trying to fall asleep anymore. Sleep had become my enemy. Implacable, he always ended up throwing himself at me, to revive my guilt. The rest provided by sleep fled me, while my nightmares awaited me like hungry monsters lurking in the shadows.

The vibrations of my phone eventually interrupted the endless flow of my thoughts. I had received a new message. I opened the latter without even looking at who the sender was:

 **"Hey Max, I know you don't look at your phone too much lately, but I wanted to tell you that I'm here for you if you need anything."**

Another message from Warren, he had sent me some since Chloe's funeral. Like all the others, I never answered them.

I decided to answer it this time, Warren had always been kind to me. Almost no one had understood the reason for my grief. For them, I was traumatized because I had witnessed the murder of a student in the Blackwell toilet, not because Chole had been my friend. After all, they didn't know

about my relationship with Chloe. No one would ever know how happy I was with Chloe when we met again.

In front of their insistent eyes I finally decided to tell them that Chloe and I had been friends before I left for Seattle.

Kate and Warren had been watching over me. They really tried to help me. Really. But despite all their help, I was no better. My friends had finally understood that I needed to be a little alone.

 **"Thank you Warren."**

It's a little short, but I didn't feel strong enough to add anything other than these poor pathetic words. "You really deserve better as a friend," I whispered quietly

 _Knock knock_

"Damn, I must have woken someone up." I opened the door and found out without surprise that it was Kate.

"Hi Max," she said warmly.

"Hello Kate," I replied with a somewhat scratchy voice. I was surprised not to be completely voiceless from crying and screaming every night.

"I thought I heard you scream last night," she said calmly. Are you all right? I mean, is there anything I can do for you? »

"It's all right, Kate, I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Oh no, not at all," she told me hastily, "although her hair and dark circles showed the opposite. Do you want some company? »

"I... I think I'll go out for a few moments. I need to freshen up my thoughts. »

"Do you want me to come with you? »

I didn't know how to tell her I'd rather be alone. Before I even opened my mouth, looking for something to answer, she said to me:

"If you need to be a little alone, I'll understand."

"Um, yes, thank you, Kate. »

"No worries, I understand," she reassured me with a thin smile. I understood that she was a little disappointed.

She closed the door and walked away.

Kate's concern was all the more touching because in this reality, or this past, we were not really close. The case of the video posted on the Internet where Kate was seen kissing many boys was quickly overshadowed by the arrest of Mr. Jefferson and Nathan, both of whom were implicated in various crimes.

Blackwell's students had understood the fate that had been reserved for Kate because of these two psychopaths. The mockery and harassment quickly stopped when they realized that it could have happened to one of them, at least among the girls.

Torn apart by Chloe's death, I hadn't been very present for Kate.

"Max, it seems like you really suck at helping people who care about you. "But there was nothing I could do about it at the moment.

I got up and decided to go for a walk for a few moments, despite the increased security on campus. I couldn't bring myself to stay in my room. An unhealthy atmosphere was emerging, I didn't want to stay another minute in this place.


	2. Chapter 2 : Mulder and Scully

I slowly walked towards the exit of the dormitory and discreetly opened the door.

"Campus security is now very high, this is no time to get caught, Max! "

I was afraid above all that David would fall on me. It was particularly difficult for me to explain my presence in the toilets when Chloe died. Moreover, since the funeral, I still hadn't found the courage to contact Joyce...

No one in sight

I was just beginning to approach the school compound, to go to who knows where, when I saw beams of flashlights.

"Great. Fleeing in ninja mode, aborted," I thought. Murphy's law did seem to apply to me.

I refused to go back to my room, this idea made me sick. There was no way to disturb poor Kate who, in addition to looking after me, had to face a mountain of problems. Shot down, I was getting ready to go in room, when I remembered Warren's text message. I checked my cell phone. He sent it to me less than 15 minutes ago. Maybe he was still awake? Without thinking, I headed for the boys' dormitory.

Once I arrived I was preparing to knock on his door when I finally got my brain working again. "Well, come on, Max, it's perfectly normal to knock on Warren's door at almost 1:30 in the morning. Yes, nothing more normal! And what am I going to say to him? ". I was turning around when the door opened.

"Max? Is that you ?"

"Oh, hi Warren," I replied nonchalantly as if it were quite normal for me to be here. In the boys' dormitory. At 1:30 in the morning. Max Caulfield, queen of poker face!

"What are you doing here? »

"Uh... I... I... ». My brain freezed.

"Do you want to come in? "Warren asked kindly.

"I don't want to disturb you."

Warren gave me a big smile:

"You don't bother me at all," he says hastily. I was watching some episodes of X-Files. »

A silence of a few seconds set in :

"Is it my legendary and mysterious charm that intimidates you, Scully? Or the idea of entering the lair of a wild and manly man... »

In spite of myself I couldn't hold back a little laugh

"No way, Mulder! "I replied.

Warren did a little pirouette and let me in, "If you, Miss, would you mind entering my humble cave."

Actually, I was a little curious about what this incorrigible geek's room might look like. I was expecting various posters of SF series, fluorescent lamps, some DVDs and figures of multiple manga of all kinds. What a surprise. Certainly, DVDs and multiple posters (Dr. Who, X-files, Stargate, Pulp Fiction, etc...) were well present but in much greater numbers than I expected. Stowed in a small wooden cabinet were also an incredible number of books of all kinds, although SF predominated. The room was pretty tidy, except for a few t-shirts lying around in his desk chair.

"So? Verdict?" Warren asked.

"Not bad. For a guy's room , i mean."

"Victory! Warren once again wins the trophy for best room of the year. Thank you Dad, thank you Mom, without you I would never have succeeded! Of course I...

I interrupted him with a little punch in the shoulder. "Stay humble, Graham."

"My apologies Miss Caulfield. It's the emotion! "he pretended to drop a tear.

Warren was an incorrigible idiot. But that's what I liked about him. He made me laugh in spite of myself.

"Let's not talk much, let's talk well. What are we looking at? X-files, Time slip or are you in an adventurous mood? I have The Goonies. Unless of course you prefer a romantic comedy...Twilight? Oh oh and above all a very important question: sweet or salty popcorn? It's not an insignificant choice, you know..."


	3. Chapter 3 : Dream or reality ?

I slowly walked towards the exit of the dormitory and discreetly opened the door.

"Campus security is now very high, this is no time to get caught, Max! "

I was afraid above all that David would fall on me. It was particularly difficult for me to explain my presence in the toilets when Chloe died. Moreover, since the funeral, I still hadn't found the courage to contact Joyce...

No one in sight

I was just beginning to approach the school compound, to go to who knows where, when I saw beams of flashlights.

"Great. Fleeing in ninja mode, aborted," I thought. Murphy's law did seem to apply to me.

I refused to go back to my room, this idea made me sick. There was no way to disturb poor Kate who, in addition to looking after me, had to face a mountain of problems. Shot down, I was getting ready to go in room, when I remembered Warren's text message. I checked my cell phone. He sent it to me less than 15 minutes ago. Maybe he was still awake? Without thinking, I headed for the boys' dormitory.

Once I arrived I was preparing to knock on his door when I finally got my brain working again. "Well, come on, Max, it's perfectly normal to knock on Warren's door at almost 1:30 in the morning. Yes, nothing more normal! And what am I going to say to him? ". I was turning around when the door opened.

"Max? Is that you ?"

"Oh, hi Warren," I replied nonchalantly as if it were quite normal for me to be here. In the boys' dormitory. At 1:30 in the morning. Max Caulfield, queen of poker face!

"What are you doing here? »

"Uh... I... I... ». My brain freezed.

"Do you want to come in? "Warren asked kindly.

"I don't want to disturb you."

Warren gave me a big smile:

"You don't bother me at all," he says hastily. I was watching some episodes of X-Files. »

A silence of a few seconds set in :

"Is it my legendary and mysterious charm that intimidates you, Scully? Or the idea of entering the lair of a wild and manly man... »

In spite of myself I couldn't hold back a little laugh

"No way, Mulder! "I replied.

Warren did a little pirouette and let me in, "If you, Miss, would you mind entering my humble cave."

Actually, I was a little curious about what this incorrigible geek's room might look like. I was expecting various posters of SF series, fluorescent lamps, some DVDs and figures of multiple manga of all kinds. What a surprise. Certainly, DVDs and multiple posters (Dr. Who, X-files, Stargate, Pulp Fiction, etc...) were well present but in much greater numbers than I expected. Stowed in a small wooden cabinet were also an incredible number of books of all kinds, although SF predominated. The room was pretty tidy, except for a few t-shirts lying around in his desk chair.

"So? Verdict?" Warren asked.

"Not bad. For a guy's room , i mean."

"Victory! Warren once again wins the trophy for best room of the year. Thank you Dad, thank you Mom, without you I would never have succeeded! Of course I...

I interrupted him with a little punch in the shoulder. "Stay humble, Graham."

"My apologies Miss Caulfield. It's the emotion! "he pretended to drop a tear.

Warren was an incorrigible idiot. But that's what I liked about him. He made me laugh in spite of myself.

"Let's not talk much, let's talk well. What are we looking at? X-files, Time slip or are you in an adventurous mood? I have The Goonies. Unless of course you prefer a romantic comedy...Twilight? Oh oh and above all a very important question: sweet or salty popcorn? It's not an insignificant choice, you know..."


End file.
